1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for pointing the beam of a wind profilier.
The invention relates also to an apparatus for pointing the beam of a wind profiler.
2. Description of Background Art
In the prior art solutions the pointing is performed either mechanically tilting or with help of a delay line matrix implemented with coaxial delay elements and corresponding relays connecting the desired delay element to the antenna element.
Mechanical tilting requires expensive mechanical solutions. The delay line matrix is a very practical solution but the mechanical relays are unreliable and the detection of possible malfunctions of the relays is also difficult.